


巴黎情事（20）

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor(Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 第20章备份





	巴黎情事（20）

 Thor转过身，他目光急切地看向Loki，像是还要确认一眼站在他身后的人是否还真的存在。

 

 “离开？”Thor急促地问道，“去哪？这是什么意思？”

 

 “我在这里待的也够久了，Odinson先生，你帮我省下了将近一个月的花销，我还没感谢你呢。”他语气有些刻薄，“现在，我给你你想要的，然后我就离开——回到巴黎去。”

 

 “不——”Thor不禁提高了音量，“我没有向你索求任何事物！”

 

 “那么就当我补偿你的。”

 

 “什么补偿？”他话语里带着一丝怒意，“所以这就是你一直以来看我的样子吗？一个猎艳者？一个用金钱向你索求肉 欲的人？”

 

 “哦？难道不是吗？我看每一个人都是如此，我是个情妇，这不是我该做的事吗？”

 

 他昂着头，露出修长优美的颈部线条，眼里流露出嘲讽的意味，这让Thor有些难以忍受。

 

 “所以你认为我是一个伪君子？”

 

 “不，Odinson，你是个正直的人——我才是那个小人。”他走到床沿，扶着雕着花和藤蔓的床柱缓缓坐下，“好比说现在……”

 

 Thor敏锐地感觉到空气里弥漫着一股渗人心扉的热烈气息，像是玫瑰……他猛地抬起头看向Loki——“你发情了？”

 

 “是的……”黑发omega像是快要垂死的病人一样大口大口地呼吸着周围的空气，他露出一个奇异的微笑，“非常……准时。”

 

 Thor手忙脚乱地跑到桌子旁、衣柜旁……等等一切可能放抑制剂的地方，他几乎把这些地方翻了个底朝天——但没有任何能解决目前状况的药物。

 

 “Loki，这事情很严重，好吗？不要开玩笑了，”他有些头昏，或许是被信息素影响的原因，“一旦你这么干是不能回头的。”

 

 他不敢打开窗子或是房门，他害怕omega现在已经过于浓郁的信息素会隔着几里路吸引来疯狂的alpha。

 

 这也意味着他不能走出这个房间。

 

 “快告诉我，Loki……你把抑制剂放在哪里了？”他抓着桌沿的手指节泛青，额边的金发被汗水浸湿贴在脸上。

 

 “我…早就，哈……你不会找到的……我藏起来了，放心吧……”Loki苍白的脸颊上泛着异样的嫣红，他语速过快，但却颠三倒四的。

 

 “你真是疯了！”金发alpha压抑着脑海深处的本能侵蚀，他的身体贪婪地汲取独特的玫瑰气息，大脑却还尽力保持着清明，“你非要把你的身体当成玩笑吗？”

 

 “对……我是疯了，”Loki扶着床柱站起，他拖着有些发软的腿迈步走向房间里唯一的alpha——他本能的爱人，“但我从不开玩笑。”

 

 他双手环着alpha早已汗湿的后颈，有些迷醉在这白兰地的气息和昏黄的灯光中，“别说扫兴的话了……”

 

 “亲吻我的脸颊，抚摸我的背颈……”他喃喃道，玫瑰的气息扑面而来，“……我想要你。”

 

 “你确定这是你想要的吗？”最终Thor还是犹豫地看着他，顺势抄起手边的玻璃器皿，“你可以用这个将我打昏，现在反悔还来得及——趁我还没有……”

 

 惊讶和疑惑笼上omega的面容，他一手接过玻璃器皿，有些奇怪地看着手上漂亮的物具。

 

 湛蓝色的眼睛缓缓闭上，它的主人正等待着疼痛但心甘情愿的一击。

 

 但预想中的疼痛却迟迟没有到来，Thor睁开眼，只看到omega温凉的唇瓣小心翼翼地贴上了自己的嘴唇，同时他高高地扬起玻璃器皿，再狠狠地摔到墙角处，漂亮的器物在破碎声中溅开了一地的玻璃渣。

 

 太近了，他甚至能感受到omega的睫毛颤抖着，在他的脸颊上搔动。他呼吸着鼻息间的空气，吐息之间甘甜的气息萦绕着他，像是凛冬中盛开的第一只玫瑰一般冷冽而芬芳。

 

 面前之人给他带来了无法代替的精神冲击——是欢欣，是痛苦，是狂喜，是悲哀。

 

 他的手插入omega的黑发中，更加贪婪地重复吮 吸 舔 咬的动作，对方也尽力配合着他的举动。与上一次不同，这一次仿佛是双方意愿的交织纠缠，像是灵魂的融合与交流。他温柔而急切地解开对方的外袍，在情潮涌动中他或许也会思考这样是否正确，但大概也只有一两个呼吸的时间可以让他想象后果——发 情期的omega比他意料中更加难缠。

 

 Loki难舍难分地吻着他的唇、他的胡茬或是他的喉结，双手还不安分地扯着他的晚礼服。他的意志早在情 欲中融成一片浆糊，或许是本能在驱使着他前进，让他把自己的整个身体都依靠在alpha坚实的胸膛上，以获取更好的关顾。他喘息着，喉尖发出低低的叫声，像是动物的幼崽在祈求关爱和保护。

 

 Thor搂着他的腰身，他感到空气似乎都被甜香的气味变得粘稠起来，变得糖浆一般甜美诱人，而这根源就来自于身前的omega。他忽然意识到他正怀抱着的是一份不确定和欣喜，一份不安和试探。

 

 黑发omega粗暴地将他扯到床边，慌乱中好像踩到了什么尖锐物，在地毯上留下一个个鲜血印子，但现在他顾不上这些，他只在乎和alpha黏糊糊的拥抱和吻；缠在他脸侧的发丝撩拨着他的心，煎熬着他的意识；他的身体发软，一心渴望有人能承起他的一切。

 

 黑发美人仰躺在柔软的被绒中，洁白的被套和他的黑发形成强烈反差。长袍和丝绸混在一起，半遮半掩地盖住了流畅的肌肉线条。他像是阿芙洛狄忒和狄俄尼索斯的结合，他是性 欲，是爱与美，是狂热，是痴迷。他拉开Thor的外套，马甲，扯着饰花边的高领衬衫印下一个湿热的吻痕，青紫的痕迹蔓延在肩颈上，他们热吻着，汗迹濡湿了彼此的里衣，咸涩的味道浸入嘴角，留下特殊的感官印象。

 

 Alpha的手沿着颈窝一路下滑，指尖拂过胸膛和小腹，握住对方的欲 望。他手指划过阴 茎的顶端，抚弄着直挺的柱身，omega的脸颊因快感泛着一股几近透明的淡粉。Loki用脚勾住Thor的后腰，将脆弱的部位更加靠近对方的有些粗糙发热的手掌。

 

 星星点点的液体溅到小腹处，Thor用手恶作剧般地涂在Loki身上，因发 情期敏 感得不得了躯体随着手掌的游动颤抖着，身体的主人发出压抑着的喘声。

 

 Thor将omega翻过身，他按著Loki，拨开他颈后的黑发，不轻不重地咬下他后颈上微微凸起的腺体，像狮子咬向猎得的幼鹿，眼里带着凶狠和满足，漂亮的鹿发出细细的咽呜声。alpha用手探向omega隐秘的开口，柔软的肉瓣在alpha的挑拨下早已湿得一塌糊涂，omega半趴着的腿轻颤着，在无力支撑之时又被Thor强硬地搂着腰拉起，快感冲过Loki的大脑，让他半张的嘴唇滑出从喉尖溢出的一个个甜蜜音节。Thor将手从过于紧密的穴道拉出，滑腻的液体在指尖拉成银丝，他俯身在omega耳侧低语：

 

 “你里面可是湿透了。”

 

 Loki低声呜咽着，渴求alpha和他有更加直接的接触——不止于手，而是一些更能抚慰他的空虚的事物，而Thor现在的行为对他而言无异于折磨，他咬牙：“那就直接进来——！”但显然Thor不想操之过急，他用胯 下已然昂然挺立的物什磨蹭着omega因情 动收缩着的穴 口，和发色相同的毛发沾染上晶亮的水光，他重复地在Loki耳边述说着最动人的情话，情迷意乱之中Loki只能听到类似于“我爱你”一类的，他明白在没听到答复之前这位绅士是不会有进一步的举动，于是他胡乱地应了几声“嗯”，想想又补充了一句“快进来”。

 

 得到满意回复的alpha将自己——在Loki看来过于粗大的阴 茎一寸寸的研磨开Loki的穴道，承受着痛苦和愉悦融合成奇妙快感的omega低声喘息着。他小心地紧了紧在他体内压抑着动作的alpha，感受到对方的脉搏就在他体内跳动——作为一个初经人事的omega，他感到新奇异常，但好奇心很快就被烈酒般的信息素气味和情欲压下，得不到满足的omega将臀部自发地撞向alpha的胯间，使得alpha的阴 茎在omega的涌道内缓缓挪动。他被沾湿的黑发粘在颈上，迷乱的表情中散出一种猫儿似的魇足。

 

 Thor看着像是已经自己得了趣的Loki，坏心地卡住对方的腰，让Loki无法再进行动作。猫儿不满地回头，用散乱的目光注视着Thor，好一会儿才回过神来发生了什么，他用修长瘦削的手指摸向身后两人结合的地方，温凉的手指搭上alpha火热的柱身，拉长了调子笑斥道——“你要是不想干我也可以找别……啊！”

 

 话音未落，Thor就拉开他的手，用一个大幅度的动作撞散了Loki的话语，他整根地没入omega的体内，感受着身下人的筋娈和变了调的惊呼。

 

 他发狠似地撞向omega白嫩的臀部，每一次都像是要闯入Loki的最深处一般用力，臀部泛出淡淡的粉红印子，omega低泣着，拉着变了调的声音低声呼唤他爱人的名字：

 

 “Thor，Thor，Thor……”

 

 听到情人低声呼唤的Thor更加卖力地动作，他浅浅地拉出，又更深地撞入，淫 靡的水声和喘息声在房间里交织回响，每一次插 入都是更加新颖刺激的快感。

 

 闷在羽毛枕深处的叫声早已沙哑，黏滑的液体干涸在床单上揉成皱巴巴的一团。Loki被alpha猛烈的动作操进床单里，又被掐着腰拉回；他后颈的腺体处被alpha咬着，还在体内的阴 茎像是要有成结的趋向一般涨大，Loki呻 吟着，手死死地抓着alpha有力的臂膀，指甲深深地嵌入那人结实的肌肉，掐出好几道红痕。

 

 “啊哈…不，不……别标记我……”omega眼眶泛红，身后的抽 插频率丝毫没有因为成结的趋势而变缓，他软下语气继续断断续续地说，“我还不想怀孕……”

 

 作为alpha，他想要遵守本能，在omega体内成结，射 精，然后怀上他的孩子；但在今晚，他却不得不做Thor Odinson，一个只是为了解决情人发情期的绅士，一个正直的人——God damn it！他真是痛恨这个身份。

 

 他缓缓地退出那个温暖紧致到令他不舍得离开的地方，将已经失神的Loki翻过身，给了他一个绵长且温柔的吻，并在他温凉的手里泄了出来。

 

 高 潮过后是一阵死寂般的尴尬，暂时冷静下来的Loki默默地盯着Thor看了很久，随后转过身——“我会兑现我的诺言的，别担心，我没有贞洁，也不需要你负责。”

 

 “什么诺言？哦！你是指你要离开？不！我绝不答应，”Thor从背后搂住他略显单薄的身子，“我不在乎什么贞洁，Loki。我想要的——我已经想清楚了——我想和你结婚，你会和我一辈子都生活在一起！我踏过的土地，你的双足也会踏上，我要把Odinson家的金银珠宝都戴到你的身上，向世人炫耀我的挚爱，我的美梦。”

 

 “别说蠢话，Odinson先生。”Loki的声音带着一种故意的冷静，“我的名声很不好，娶了我会让你的家族蒙羞。”

 

 “我不在乎。”他含糊地吻向Loki的黑发和颈窝，“我只在乎你，就像我曾经说过的无数次那样，我只在乎你。”

 

 “是吗？哪怕Elizabeth或是Sacilia你也不在乎？”

 

 “你果然在嫉妒吗，Loki？但我可以向你保证，我只爱你，我对她们绝无半分异念。”

 

 “我要怎么相信你？——既然你总是在吸引别人的注意。”

 

 “我会向他们宣布我和你的婚约，明天或者后天就可以！”

 

 “好吧……但现在你只是被欲 望冲昏了头，Thor，”Loki转过身来，他笑着看向Thor湛蓝的眼睛，“到了明天你就会知道你说过的话有多么可笑。”

 

 “那就明天再说。”他吻了吻对方的额头，两具漂亮的躯体交缠在一起，似乎难舍难分。


End file.
